Baby on Board
Baby on Board is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Baby Lamb & Friends. It was posted on May 30, 2016. Summary The Police Officers of 60047 have been hiding a secret from all the others. They are secretly a barbershop quartet called the Police-shop Quartet of Four Mans, who will sing the song you may remember sung by the Be Sharps from The Simpsons. Homer makes a cameo in this video, along with an inside joke. Plot. The episode starts off with Mark calling everyone in Capitol City to come over, because they have something very important to say. A crowd has gathered near the station, and Officer Mark states that while the police crew have done their regular everyday jobs as police officers, they've been hiding a secret and they need to let it out. So, with a sign shown, they're revealed to be the "Police Shop Quartet of 4 Mans". Eventually it turns out that Mark, Marvin, Derek, and Aaron are a barbershop quartet, who then proceed to sing the song "Baby on Board". Homer Simpson himself then drives by and sees the 4 singing, but then says "It's been done". and drives off. As the 4 stop singing, they're met with applause. EPILOGUE: Homer Simpson's car returns and then crashes through the wall as a person stuck to the back of Homer's car screams in pain. Characters Major * Officer Mark * Officer Aaron * Officer Derek * Officer Marvin Minor * Baby Lamb * Cow * Alphabet Pal * Homer Simpson * Mejax * Ricky Bowers * Donny Dolphin Cameo * Terence * Bill * Eeyore * Officer Patricia * Donny Dolphin * Ricky Bowers * PPG Cosplayers * Trump Gnome * Count von Count * Tigger * Minecraft Steve * Kanga * Roo * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * King Pig * Roger Rex * Bugs Bunny * Homer Simpson * The Minecraft-Teers * Snuffy * Mordecai * Bob * Daffy * Zombie * Muscle Man * Benson * Telly Monster * Big Bird * Grover * Bert * Fred Jones * Shaggy * Scooby-Doo * Criminals Songs * "Baby on Board" Trivia *The whole episode was inspired by The Simpsons episode "Homer's Barbershop Quartet", which also featured a barbershop quartet. *In addition, the song that the Police officers sang was from the aforementioned Simpsons episode. *The scene with Homer Simpson driving by, seeing the guys singing, and saying "It's been done" before driving away also references the same episode where George Harrison does the same thing as he sees The Be Sharps singing. *The scene with Baby Lamb and his friends saying "blah blah blah" as the crowd gathers is a reference to the SpongeBob episode "Band Geeks". *Fellow YouTuber Frumper Dink guest-starred in this episode as the guy stuck to the back of Homer Simpson's car. *This is the first episode ever to feature another voice other than Simon A.. There won't be another episode featuring guest voices until 3 and a half years later in "Curse of the Were-Lamb!" from Season 4. The Episode Category:Season 1 Episodes